1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to umbrellas. In particular, the invention relates to umbrellas having radios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beach umbrellas are often used to provide an area of shade on a sunny beach. People on a beach often like to listen to music on a radio while they rest under the umbrella. Some umbrellas have a radio attached to the handle of the umbrellas, so that people do not have to carry both an umbrella and a radio to the beach. Such radios have in the past been battery operated, so access to an electrical outlet is unnecessary.
Beach umbrellas usually have a long straight shaft, which can be stuck in the ground to support the umbrella. Inserting the shaft into the sand can be difficult at times, and amount of support that is provided is dependent on the stability of the ground.